Cannibalism
by ThePenWielder
Summary: An Iggy and Ella oneshot. Just some cute fluff if you are a fan of Eggy. Cute story too even if you don't.


IPOV-

"Okay, so either we are being attacked by a cannibal that is trying to eat someones face off or Max and Fang are making out again. Help me a little with this one, Ella, if you please," I offered just exiting the living room and coming into the kitchen where Ella stood.

"Max and Fang are making out again," She sighed warily.

"Oh, darn." I said snapping my fingers. "I was hoping for the cannibal for a change of pace around here. Those two sucking face is old news."

"Well it's still gross and annoying no matter how long they do it." Ella huffed.

"Who said it wasn't?" I asked agreeing with her. "But I bet you think differently when you are the one getting a little action," I jibbed stepping really close to her; so close I could feel her warm breath are the base of my neck.

"Uh... I wouldn't uh know," She stammered her heart going a mile a minute. Reaching out a hand, I felt her face blindly (like I could any other way) and smiled.

"I find that hard to believe, you feel very pretty to me," My hands immediately detected her cheeks growing hot under my lingering fingertips. I just smiled widely.

"Thanks?" She squeaked, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. "But I've never had a boyfriend or anything like that," Ella assured, straining to regain a normal voice.

"Your cheeks have a very nice color to them when you blush," I commented triggering another one. Laughing lightly, my thumb searched for her lips and I carefully leaned down and kissed her, not missing by a millimeter. Pulling back up after only a second, I painfully waited her verbal response.

"You... kissed me," Ella breathed seeming shocked.

"Uh, yeah. Is that bad?" I asked nervously my cockiness quickly ebbing away.

"You tell me," She whispered bring my hand up to touch he grinning face. The pulling my face down, she kissed me again. Kissing her back, happiness flooded all the way from my strawberry blond hair to the tips of my wings to my feet. Falling into the rhyme of the way our lips moved together I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Get a room!" "Can't you swap spit in private?" Fang and Max's voices floated in from the doorway. Jumping apart startled, I could hear us both a little out of breath.

"Well, would you look at that, the King and Queen of hypocrisy have arrived," I retorted turning my head to Ella as if I were only talking to here. Although, I think everyone could tell my insult wasn't as heartfelt as they usually are.

"Excuse me?" Max said with the usual attitude accompaniment.

"I'm just shocked they are able to stop eating each others face long enough to noticed _us_," I continued to speak to Ella as if they couldn't hear and she giggled.

"Oh trust me, we noticed," Assured Fang with a hint of amusement coloring his tone. Grinning I searched for Ella's hand and felt her reach out and lace our fingers together. Her hands were so soft and small, I noted.

"I don't like this," Max growled.

"I am 17, I can make my own choices," I reminded her firmly.

"And I'm 16," Ella added. "You and Fang were 15 when you guys got together."

"She has a point," Fang murmured to Max attempting to soothe the savage beast. Then he was whispering something in her ear which I couldn't quite catch and she giggled.

"Okay, I can't even see you two but I'm about to be sick," I said faking a gag. "Can you stop your pre-cannibalistic flirting and just get a room or something? Preferably before the making out starts."

"Pre-canniwhaty?" Asked Max bewildered.

"Drop it," Muttered Fang who had no desire to figure out what that meant.

"What are they doing now?" I mumbled to Ella.

"Fang's kissing her neck trying to persuade her to do something. She's going to cave in 3... 2... 1..."

"Iggy, Ella, we'll talk about this later." Max warned but she was already walking away totally distracted. I'll have to remember to thank Fang later too.

"So where were we? I'm having a bit of a seeing problem today, you may have to guide me," I joked.

"I'm okay with that," She laughed at my lame joke.

"You sure?" I asked turning our conversation serious. "Being with the blind guy is alright with you?" I questioned.

"Absolutely perfect. I promise," Ella swore. Smiling once again, I leaning down and sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
